<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You Now, so Can't You Kiss Me Thru the Phone? by SinfulFandomHome (Not_So_Typical_Girl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847640">I Need You Now, so Can't You Kiss Me Thru the Phone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/SinfulFandomHome'>SinfulFandomHome (Not_So_Typical_Girl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barlian, Fluff, Incest, Lightfootcest, M/M, Minor Angst, Sibling Incest, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/SinfulFandomHome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has started his senior year of high school, and Barley's gone away to college to study history. Barley's absence has left an even bigger hole in Ian's life than the wizard was anticipating. He begins to start feeling strange things when Barley starts coming home every other weekend, which leads their relationship to develop into something else.<br/>But every time Barley goes back to college for the week, Ian misses him even more. What's a guy to do when he's sitting at his kitchen counter at eleven o'clock on a Thursday night, with a photo album in hand missing someone like crazy? Well, reach for the phone, of course.<br/>Please read the note attached. Thanks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smut Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm kinda scared to put this on the internet but here we are.<br/>This fic is for a relationship that is incestuous, obviously, and I know it's a sensitive subject, so if you're not down, please just go. Just don't read this, thanks!<br/>Alright! All other Barlian shippers that are here to stay, hi :)<br/>This oneshot has TWO versions, a smut edition and a no-smut fluff edition. The first chapter is the smut edition and the second chapter is the pure fluff edition. I decided to make both because I'm kinda bad at smut anyway because I never write it but also some people are just uncomfortable with smut, as I used to be.<br/>Also I do NOT own any part of these characters or any part of Onward. Don't sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was agony.</p><p>Ian sat alone in the kitchen, the clock hitting eleven o'clock and passing it; the only light filtering in through the room coming from the light above the sink. In front of him was an old family album from when he and Barley were little.</p><p>Barley, his older brother who was always there for him. Now, Barley was no where to be found. That was a lie; he was just away at college. He was really only a phone call away. Barley's gap year had come to a close as Ian's summer did. As Ian started his Senior year of High School, his older brother packed away to study history at a university two hours away.</p><p>Ian had never been without Barley, so having him out of the house felt <em>wrong. </em>Their mom cried when they dropped him off and she did miss Barley, but Ian missed him more. It was like a hole had somehow opened up in his heart.</p><p>He knew, logically, that he was being ridiculous. Barley came home every other weekend for crying out loud! But it wasn't enough.</p><p>However, Barley going away to college caused a certain... <em>strange</em> development in his and Ian's relationship. </p><p>When Ian came home only to find Barley not there anymore was like a punch to the gut <em>every </em>time and it didn't get easier. They texted every day and called at least twice a week but it wasn't the same. Then, after a month of him being gone, Barley finally came home for the weekend. Ian couldn't even focus through the school day that Friday because he knew Barley was coming to pick him up once the day was over. "<em>I've gotta see my little bro! We haven't seen each other in a whole month, Ian! It's inconceivable!" </em></p><p>For once, Ian didn't feel like protesting to his brother picking him up from school. He <em>wanted </em>Barley to come get him. </p><p>So once the highly anticipated end-of-the-day bell finally rung, Ian quickly gathered up all of his stuff and booked it.</p><p>He burst out the front door, nerves tingling in his legs. He wasn't out there for very long before he saw Guinevere the II bustling down the street, giving Ian a clear shot of Barley yelling for him out of the window. Ian immediately smiled fondly but was confused at why his heart suddenly started pumping much harder at the sight of Barley. It must just because he was excited to see his brother after so long. </p><p>Haphazardly, Barley parked the van and jumped out, practically all in one motion. The younger of the pair couldn't help himself, he just launched himself at Barley in a hug. The heavier-set elf laughed heartily, wrapping his thick arms completely around Ian's waist. "Woah there, you really missed me that much huh? Instead of saying I'm embarrassing you, you're giving me hugs!" </p><p>Yeah, maybe it was a change of pace but he'd just missed Barley, okay? After a minute, Ian forced himself to let go. He just looked at Barley for a moment and said: "I'm glad you're home."</p><p>Barley chuckled again and responded by throwing his arm over Ian. "Me too buddy. Come on let's get home, mom's waiting." </p><p>The entire weekend, Ian had felt strange. He was practically stuck to his older brother's side like glue, he didn't want to leave him for a second. Plus he kept looking for excuses to touch him, or to give Barley an excuse for him to touch Ian. When Barley would take the cue and playfully run his hands through Ian's curls or take him under his arm and pull the smaller into his chest, it made Ian feel jolts in his stomach. It was... <em>weird</em>, but he tried not to think about it too much. </p><p>Then Barley left Sunday night to go back to his university and the weight of his absence increased by ten-fold. Ian didn't just feel like there was something missing by his side, he felt like there was a hole in his chest. Why was he feeling like this? Sure, after everything that had happened on his 16th birthday with their dad, Ian and Barley had become even closer than they were before but it wasn't reason for Ian to be feeling like this without him. He tried to force it down but only an hour after Barley had left, Ian found himself reaching for his phone and typing a text asking Barley to let him know when he made it back safe. </p><p>An hour or so after he sent the text, Barley's response came in. <em>Aw, are you worried about me? Don't worry, wizardly brother of mine; I'm back in my dorm a-ok. </em></p><p>Ian felt himself smiling, he could practically hear Barley saying the words. </p><p>But he still missed him. Ian missed him more and more, he had started counting down the days until Barley would be home for the weekend. And when he was finally home, the weekend always went way too quickly. </p><p>Slowly but surely these odd feelings the magic elf was experiencing was getting stronger and stronger, into something Ian could no longer ignore and force down.</p><p>But it didn't make sense; these were feelings he would get when he had a <em>crush </em>on someone. And he got them with Barley now; his <em>brother</em>. He couldn't feel this way about his brother!</p><p>But it was different too; while with most of his crushes, it was just intense butterflies and heart racing and stuttered speeches. While Barley made his heart beat faster and definitely made butterflies fly high in his belly, Barley also made him feel comfortable and safe. Sometimes it was just a warm fuzzy feeling washing over him from his head to his toes. His best moments were with Barley, and his worst ones were when Barley wasn't there.</p><p>Quite frankly, the feeling was making Ian freak out a little. He thought that maybe he should avoid his older brother when he came home, but he found he didn't have the strength to stay away from him. Instead, he got nervous and stumbled over his words and got jumpy around Barley. </p><p>After a couple of weeks of this, Barley picked up on it. He lured Ian into the van with promise of helping him practice a couple of spells he was having difficulty with; and he drove him to their usual empty practice field. However when they parked, Barley locked the doors and faced Ian with crossed arms. "Okay, dude, what's going on?" </p><p>Ian felt dread begin to crawl up his spine. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on." Ian said, but  he immediately wanted to cringe. Even to himself it sounded like a lie. </p><p>The heavier-set elf clearly wasn't falling for it either; he cocked his eyebrows and pursed his lips in a very "<em>are you kidding me right now?</em>" expression. "Dude, come on. You've been acting jittery and nervous around me for <em>weeks! </em>What's going on? Are you hiding something from me? Did I do something?" </p><p>Ian immediately shook his head. "N-no, nothing like that. It's not important; everything's fine! Let's just get out there and practice." He tried to dismiss it, but Barley wouldn't budge. </p><p>The older elf gave him a slow, unimpressed look. "Ian, come on. I know something is bothering you. I want to help, but I can't if you don't talk to me."</p><p>Ian felt his throat closing. He was trapped. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell Barley what he was feeling!</p><p>In a burst of panic-stricken energy, he stood up and began pacing in the small area of the back of the van. "Barley, I <em>can't. </em>Everything lately just feels so weird and that nothing is right, I don't know what my body is doing, I'm scared and I don't know what's going on anymore and I---" </p><p>During his frantic fit, Barley had moved from the drivers seat to sit in the back to listen to Ian's tangent. After a minute, he reached out to steady Ian. "Ian, Ian, calm down. It's okay. Start at the beginning. You can tell me <em>anything, </em>whatever it is. I can handle it. We can figure it out together." He had said, his hands holding one of Ian's. </p><p>Despite the absolute fear taking over him, Ian found Barley's eyes and felt some sort of calm take over him. One look at the familiar hazel eyes and Ian could see everything his brother was feeling. He saw the concern, the love, the genuine want to fix whatever was going on. He took a deep breath. He could tell Barley. He wouldn't judge him for this; they could figure it out together. </p><p>"Alright." Ian breathed, sitting down next to him and holding his head in his hands.</p><p>He felt Barley's big hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "It's alright, Ian. Just take your time."</p><p>He took a few more grounding breaths before beginning to speak. "When you're around now... I justfeel weird. I don't know why, but I miss you more than anything when you're gone, it's like a piece of me is missing. I go to look for you and you're not there and it's like a punch to the gut every time. Then I think of the next time you'll be in town and I get really excited and start counting the days. My mood instantly gets better whenever I see your name flash on my phone screen. My heart beats so fast I almost feel sick when I see you for the first time in two weeks," Barley's hand stopped rubbing at his back, but Ian kept going. "Every time you hug me, or pull me into your side or play with my hair, I get this weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach. And I can't seem to pull myself away from you! It's like I always want to be around you. I almost want to get in the car and follow you back to school because I can't take not seeing you all the time. It <em>sucks </em>and I don't know what's happening but I'm scared because all of---"</p><p>"Ian. Ian, look at me." Barley had started to say. </p><p>The thin elf was scared to do so, but he did. The expression on Barley's face could only be described as  understanding and relieved. But why?</p><p>"I think... I think you're in love, Ian." Barley said solidly, and then his voice dropped into a volume that was so quiet, one might not believe it was him speaking as he reached for Ian's hand. "I feel it too." </p><p>Ian felt like he might cry. "R-Really?" </p><p>Barley nodded, and Ian was horrified to see his own tears reflected in Barley's eyes. "For... a while, I've been feeling like that. I don't exactly know when it started but dealing with it was <em>agony </em>for the longest time. I didn't know what to do about it because it wouldn't go away, it just got stronger. All I could do was hide it and not act on it because I knew... I <em>thought </em>there was no way you could feel the same."</p><p>Ian squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Yeah... that's why I've been so scared, on top of obvious reasons... I didn't want you to find out and then walk away from me."</p><p>"Ian, you're my younger brother. Nothing could make me walk away from you." Barley said genuinely. The words made Ian's heart feel like it was going to burst.</p><p>There was silence for a moment. "Do you think we could do it? I mean... being together. Sneaking around, hiding so nobody else finds out.... Until we could go somewhere where nobody knows us." </p><p>He hears Barley take a deep breath in. "Honestly, I've tried not to let myself entertain the thought, but... yeah. I honestly think we'd have a chance." </p><p>The younger felt his heart jolt. "Really? Do you... do you want to try?" He asks, meeting the older's eyes.</p><p>Slowly, Barley smiled. "Yeah... I know it's dangerous. But I want to try, now that I'm given the chance. Do you?"</p><p>Ian nodded. "Yes. I do." </p><p>Barley's smile lit up even more. "Can... Can I kiss you?" He asked, sounding so uncharacteristically shy.</p><p>Ian nearly rolled his eyes. This man. Instead of answering with words, Ian had just lunged forward and tackled the larger elf's lips with his own.</p><p>They had spent the rest of that afternoon lying in the back of Barley's van, cuddling, kissing and sharing feelings.</p><p>That was a couple of weekends ago, and now the boys were working on their relationship outside of the brotherly-zone. They were doing a pretty good job at keeping it on the down-low; only really sharing affection that could be viewed as romantic when they were alone in the back of Barley's van or when nobody was at home but them. It was enough for them.</p><p>So that's how Ian wound up here at almost midnight on a Thursday night, a photo album in front of him, flipping through the pages and <em>missing </em>Barley. His Barley. Why couldn't summer just get here already so Barely could be here every day? His hands itched for the phone, but Ian kept telling himself, "Don't call him, you talked to him earlier. You can't be to clingy, he's busy." </p><p>But then he felt himself starting to cry and he was reaching for the phone because he couldn't fight it anymore. He quickly found Barley's contact and clicked the call button, pulling the phone to his ear. </p><p>Only two rings and the call was picked up. "Hey, Ian. Is everything okay?" Barley asked, knowing Ian was usually in bed by now. </p><p>"Hm. Yeah, sorry I'm calling so late. I'm just... I'm just missing you, I guess." Ian responded, his voice going quiet.</p><p>"Ian, baby... are you crying?" Barley asked, his voice going into that gentle tone that Ian had grown fond of.</p><p>Ian sniffled. "Huh. I guess I am. Sorry. I just... I'm flipping through that old photo of when we were really little and I just started missing you a lot. I wanted to hear your voice."</p><p>They stayed on the phone for a little while, just talking back and forth, Barley doing his best to comfort him through the phone.</p><p>Ian snickered a little as a thought came to mind. "You know that song, Kiss Me Thru The Phone? If only that was actually possible."</p><p>That made Barley crack up <em>and </em>start to sing it to Ian. "Baby, you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy, and that's the issue."</p><p>Ian began to laugh too. "Boy you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you but I cannot right now so kiss me through the phone. Kiss me through the phone~I'll see you later on...."</p><p>Barley finished the chorus breathily laughing. "Kiss me through the phone, kiss me through the phone, I'll see you when I get home."</p><p>There was silence for a moment before they both start cracking up again. Ian really missed him.</p><p>After they calmed down, Ian spoke again. "Alright, it's getting late. We both have school tomorrow, so I'll let you go. Sorry again for calling so late. I just missed you a lot and you always make me feel better."</p><p>Barley responded right away. "You don't have to apologize Ian. Anytime you need me you can call me. I want to be here for you."</p><p>Ian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks, Barley. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Sleep well, Ian." He said back before they both reluctantly hung up the phone.</p><p>Ian stared at the phone in his hands for a moment, the light feeling beginning to dissipate, the rock-in-stomach feeling taking it's place. His eyes flashed to the clock; it being a few minutes passed midnight now. Sighing, he pushed himself off his stool and closed the photo album, putting it back in it's place in the living room book shelf. He was going to have a rough morning.</p><p>Ian did manage to fall asleep eventually, but it was a fitful slumber. It was rather light and he kept waking up; hence why he could hear the front door open. His eyes shot open, glancing to see the clock reading 2:37 in the morning. Was somebody really breaking into his house right now?</p><p>He forced himself to get out of bed as quietly as possible, quickly grabbing his staff to use for self defense if needs be. Slowly, he crept to his door, trying to make as little sound as he could. He reached his closed door and cautiously turned the handle, opening it in a quick motion. The wizard nearly jumped out of his skin as he was met with a figure right in front of him. </p><p>He raised his staff in hostility before coming to a fast realization that whoever was in front of him was achingly familiar. He took a look at the person's face and with his eyes adjusting to the light, he could make him out. It was Barley.</p><p>"Barley!" He whispered harshly, casting his staff away and grabbing Barley by the wrists, pulling him inside and swiftly shutting the door behind them. Then with no hesitation, he threw himself at his brother. "What are you doing here!? It's 2 a.m. on a Thursday.... well, Friday. We have school."</p><p> He felt the larger elf place his arms around his waist, just above his hips; where Barley liked to hold him the most. Barley's lips found Ian's ear and he rumbled: "Well, you know... Can't have my baby crying because he's missing me." </p><p>The sound sent a chill down Ian's spine, and he held onto Barley tighter. The older rubbed at the younger's back for a moment before pulling away slightly so he could take Ian's face into his hands and pull him in for a kiss. Ian instantly relaxed into it, his body filling up with that fuzzy, calm, and happy feeling that he'd never get enough of. </p><p>In the back of his mind, he knew how dangerous all of this was. If anyone were to find out... well. That would be bad... but he found he didn't care all that much. This couldn't be wrong. Not when it made both of them so happy.</p><p>After they broke apart, Ian blinked in confusion. "Wait, Barley seriously though what are you doing here? You have class tomorrow and so do I." </p><p>Barley nodded. "I know, I can only stay for a couple of hours but I just... I'm missing you too. I needed to see you and sadly, I can't kiss you through the phone." </p><p>The younger elf had to stop himself from bursting out laughing before his gaze darkened a tad. "I guess we'll just have to make up for it now." He said lowly, latching onto Barley's mouth for a second time. His older brother hummed in surprise.</p><p>"Ian, we'll-" Barley started once Ian let go, but he cut him off again. "Wake up mom and Colt." He finished after the third kiss.</p><p>Ian shook his head. "No we won't, we just have to stay quiet. Please... I need you, Bar." He pulled a cheap shot and reached his hand down, cupping his brother's dick through his pants, feeling that he was very well on his way to a full erection.</p><p>Barley bit his lip and nearly hissed. He couldn't resist Ian when he pulled that line. His body was begging him to give in, anyway. He decided to hit him with a teasing line. "You sure you can keep quiet this time? Because last time I thought you were gonna alert the neighbors." </p><p>Ian gasped in indignation. "I hate you." He whispered, keeping his voice low.</p><p>The heavier-set elf laughed. "Really? Because your actions say quite the contrary." </p><p>Instead of replying with words, the younger elf just grabbed him into another kiss. Getting the message, Barley slowly backed Ian up with kisses until they hit the bed, Ian falling back onto it and feeling the blush start in his cheeks and growing into his ears. The older elf carefully climbed on top of him, tilting the smaller's head back to start pressing kisses into his jawline and down his neck.</p><p>Ian's hands found it's way to Barley's hair, tugging gently and then sharply as Barley's hand found it's way past his pajama pants waist-band. He palmed Ian's dick before giving it a tentative stroke. Ian's breath cut off as he clenched his jaw to keep from moaning. How could he have so much control over him this fast?</p><p>"Bar-Barley..." He whimpered quietly.</p><p>"I know, I know." The older hushed him, kissing his lips before moving to remove both their bottom half's clothing. Normally, that'd be good enough for Barley, but when he went to return to Ian, the younger sat up, whined and pulled at the bottom of Barley's t-shirt, trying to lift it. Barley chuckled. Ian wanted to be as close to him as he could be, and it made Barley's heart beat even harder. So he complied, lifting the shirt over his head and tossing it away. However when he went to move to Ian... he'd already laid back down, panting a little. So instead of making him sit back up again, the heavier-set elf just pushed the smaller's shirt up to expose his flat belly and chest.</p><p>He made a quick dash to Ian's bedside drawer, which was where they had the lube stashed for quick moments like these.</p><p>Then he was back. To get the fire going again, Barley angled himself to gently grind his erection against Ian's. He heard his younger brother's breath hitch, but he kept quiet. "Good boy, Ian... good boy." He mumbled the praise which made Ian's eyes become wide-blown. </p><p>Carefully, he lifted Ian's leg, throwing it over his shoulder and latching it there to give him better access. Struggling a little, the older managed to grab the lube and get some out on his hands, moving to warm it up before sliding his hands to Ian. </p><p>He had no trouble finding his younger brother's hole, circling around his with his fingers before looking to Ian; who was already looking at him, face flushed. Ian nodded at him, giving permission, so Barley slipped one finger in. He moved it around a bit, giving Ian's body time to adjust. They've done this before, but he never wanted to hurt him. After another affirmation from Ian, he slipped a second and then a third, stretching and twisting his fingers until he found what he was looking for. </p><p>He found the spot and knew immediately with how the slender elf's body arched above the bed. Barley felt a bit of pride flow through him at the reaction. "Are you ready?" He whispered, wanting to be completely sure.</p><p>Pushing himself up, Ian nodded, moving his position so his arms were wrapped around Barley's neck, his legs around his waist. Barley took one moment to finish prepping himself before he kissed Ian while holding him up by his hips, Barley carefully aligned himself up right before pushing in slowly. He forced himself to go slowly, and once he was fully inside he gave Ian a moment to adjust. The younger laid his head on Barley's shoulder and kissed at Barley's jaw before breathing that he could move. </p><p>So, slowly but surely he pulled out then pushed back in, trying to hit Ian's prostate and succeeding. He was rewarded with another breath hitch and a flurry of kisses to his neck. They carefully developed a rhythm, the air filling with nothing but the sounds of them sharing kisses, hitched breaths and cut-off moans. After a bit of time, Barley let go of one of Ian's hips, tightening the hold with his other arm to keep supporting him. With his free hand he began to jerk Ian off, causing the younger to squirm and whine a bit in his grip at the feeling. "I... I can do that... myself, Bar."  Ian started. Barley could tell from how he sounded that he was getting close to coming, which was good because he was too.</p><p>Barley shook his head immediately. "Shh, baby. Let me take care of you." He reassured, kissing him gently before continuing his plight. </p><p>It wasn't long before Ian was gasping and coming into Barley's large hand; Barley quickly following. Getting his brother's reaction and seeing him satisfied always seemed to do it for him. </p><p>Eventually they wound up in bed, cleaned up with the clock glaring a time that neither of them should be awake at. Ian had completely removed his shirt but had put pants back on, as had Barley. The larger elf had his arms wrapped around Ian, the smaller elf being curled neatly into his chest and belly in a perfect cuddle position. They continued to share sleepy kisses but both of them were beginning to feel the heavy pull of sleep on both of their bodies.</p><p>An unfamiliar alarm sound cut through Ian's peaceful sleep before it was quickly shut off; and instead of a harsh alarm tone, Ian was woken up by kisses being pressed into his shoulders. He immediately smiled despite how tired he felt. Barley was here. </p><p>"Ian, baby, wake up." Barley's sleep muddled voice sounded in his ears, causing Ian to force his eyes open. </p><p>He was greeted with the vision of a sleep-disheveled Barley looking blearily at him. Barley's hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes, but he was still the best thing Ian had ever laid his eyes on. Besides, Ian couldn't have been much better.</p><p>Ian smiled at him. "Morning." He said, hearing his own voice croak before looking at the clock. 6:02 AM. The sun was just beginning to rise; he still had an hour before he had to get up for school. "You gotta get on the road?" He asks.</p><p>Sighing and trying to locate his shirt, Barley nodded. "Yeah. I have class at ten and I need to have time to get to my dorm and shower and change and all that. But... I'll be home tonight, okay?" </p><p>Ian shook his head. "No, Barley you don't have to do that. You weren't even supposed to come home until next weekend and you showed up on a school night just because I was being a baby." </p><p>Barley rolled his eyes fondly, moving in to kiss Ian on the cheek. "Nonsense. You think not seeing you is anymore fun for me? Trust me, it's not. I've been looking after you since I was three,  I'm kinda freaking out not being able too. You needed me last night so I came, and now I need to see you this weekend. I'll be home tonight. I'll come up with something to tell mom." He told Ian soothingly, now having adorned a shirt. The larger elf glanced at the clock and winced. "Shit. I really gotta get moving, especially before Colt wakes up for work. I love you." He said in a hurry, leaning down to deliver one more kiss to Ian's lips before moving away. Then in a sing-song voice he said, "I'll see you when I get home~"</p><p>Ian chuckled as he watched Barley leave the room. He probably was never going to drop the Kiss Me Thru The Phone thing. As he laid back down to try to get as much of that extra hour of sleep as he could, Ian felt fuzzy happy butterflies in his stomach. He'd see Barley tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fluff Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annnd here's the fluff edition :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was agony.</p><p>Ian sat alone in the kitchen, the clock hitting eleven o'clock and passing it; the only light filtering in through the room coming from the light above the sink. In front of him was an old family album from when he and Barley were little.</p><p>Barley, his older brother who was always there for him. Now, Barley was no where to be found. That was a lie; he was just away at college. He was really only a phone call away. Barley's gap year had come to a close as Ian's summer did. As Ian started his Senior year of High School, his older brother packed away to study history at a university two hours away.</p><p>Ian had never been without Barley, so having him out of the house felt <em>wrong. </em>Their mom cried when they dropped him off and she did miss Barley, but Ian missed him more. It was like a hole had somehow opened up in his heart.</p><p>He knew, logically, that he was being ridiculous. Barley came home every other weekend for crying out loud! But it wasn't enough.</p><p>However, Barley going away to college caused a certain... <em>strange</em> development in his and Ian's relationship.</p><p>When Ian came home only to find Barley not there anymore was like a punch to the gut <em>every </em>time and it didn't get easier. They texted every day and called at least twice a week but it wasn't the same. Then, after a month of him being gone, Barley finally came home for the weekend. Ian couldn't even focus through the school day that Friday because he knew Barley was coming to pick him up once the day was over. "<em>I've gotta see my little bro! We haven't seen each other in a whole month, Ian! It's inconceivable!"</em></p><p>For once, Ian didn't feel like protesting to his brother picking him up from school. He <em>wanted </em>Barley to come get him.</p><p>So once the highly anticipated end-of-the-day bell finally rung, Ian quickly gathered up all of his stuff and booked it.</p><p>He burst out the front door, nerves tingling in his legs. He wasn't out there for very long before he saw Guinevere the II bustling down the street, giving Ian a clear shot of Barley yelling for him out of the window. Ian immediately smiled fondly but was confused at why his heart suddenly started pumping much harder at the sight of Barley. It must just because he was excited to see his brother after so long.</p><p>Haphazardly, Barley parked the van and jumped out, practically all in one motion. The younger of the pair couldn't help himself, he just launched himself at Barley in a hug. The heavier-set elf laughed heartily, wrapping his thick arms completely around Ian's waist. "Woah there, you really missed me that much huh? Instead of saying I'm embarrassing you, you're giving me hugs!"</p><p>Yeah, maybe it was a change of pace but he'd just missed Barley, okay? After a minute, Ian forced himself to let go. He just looked at Barley for a moment and said: "I'm glad you're home."</p><p>Barley chuckled again and responded by throwing his arm over Ian. "Me too buddy. Come on let's get home, mom's waiting."</p><p>The entire weekend, Ian had felt strange. He was practically stuck to his older brother's side like glue, he didn't want to leave him for a second. Plus he kept looking for excuses to touch him, or to give Barley an excuse for him to touch Ian. When Barley would take the cue and playfully run his hands through Ian's curls or take him under his arm and pull the smaller into his chest, it made Ian feel jolts in his stomach. It was... <em>weird</em>, but he tried not to think about it too much.</p><p>Then Barley left Sunday night to go back to his university and the weight of his absence increased by ten-fold. Ian didn't just feel like there was something missing by his side, he felt like there was a hole in his chest. Why was he feeling like this? Sure, after everything that had happened on his 16th birthday with their dad, Ian and Barley had become even closer than they were before but it wasn't reason for Ian to be feeling like this without him. He tried to force it down but only an hour after Barley had left, Ian found himself reaching for his phone and typing a text asking Barley to let him know when he made it back safe.</p><p>An hour or so after he sent the text, Barley's response came in. <em>Aw, are you worried about me? Don't worry, wizardly brother of mine; I'm back in my dorm a-ok.</em></p><p>Ian felt himself smiling, he could practically hear Barley saying the words.</p><p>But he still missed him. Ian missed him more and more, he had started counting down the days until Barley would be home for the weekend. And when he was finally home, the weekend always went way too quickly.</p><p>Slowly but surely these odd feelings the magic elf was experiencing was getting stronger and stronger, into something Ian could no longer ignore and force down.</p><p>But it didn't make sense; these were feelings he would get when he had a <em>crush </em>on someone. And he got them with Barley now; his <em>brother</em>. He couldn't feel this way about his brother!</p><p>But it was different too; while with most of his crushes, it was just intense butterflies and heart racing and stuttered speeches. While Barley made his heart beat faster and definitely made butterflies fly high in his belly, Barley also made him feel comfortable and safe. Sometimes it was just a warm fuzzy feeling washing over him from his head to his toes. His best moments were with Barley, and his worst ones were when Barley wasn't there.</p><p>Quite frankly, the feeling was making Ian freak out a little. He thought that maybe he should avoid his older brother when he came home, but he found he didn't have the strength to stay away from him. Instead, he got nervous and stumbled over his words and got jumpy around Barley.</p><p>After a couple of weeks of this, Barley picked up on it. He lured Ian into the van with promise of helping him practice a couple of spells he was having difficulty with; and he drove him to their usual empty practice field. However when they parked, Barley locked the doors and faced Ian with crossed arms. "Okay, dude, what's going on?"</p><p>Ian felt dread begin to crawl up his spine. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on." Ian said, but he immediately wanted to cringe. Even to himself it sounded like a lie.</p><p>The heavier-set elf clearly wasn't falling for it either; he cocked his eyebrows and pursed his lips in a very "<em>are you kidding me right now?</em>" expression. "Dude, come on. You've been acting jittery and nervous around me for <em>weeks! </em>What's going on? Are you hiding something from me? Did I do something?"</p><p>Ian immediately shook his head. "N-no, nothing like that. It's not important; everything's fine! Let's just get out there and practice." He tried to dismiss it, but Barley wouldn't budge.</p><p>The older elf gave him a slow, unimpressed look. "Ian, come on. I know something is bothering you. I want to help, but I can't if you don't talk to me."</p><p>Ian felt his throat closing. He was trapped. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell Barley what he was feeling!</p><p>In a burst of panic-stricken energy, he stood up and began pacing in the small area of the back of the van. "Barley, I <em>can't. </em>Everything lately just feels so weird and that nothing is right, I don't know what my body is doing, I'm scared and I don't know what's going on anymore and I---"</p><p>During his frantic fit, Barley had moved from the drivers seat to sit in the back to listen to Ian's tangent. After a minute, he reached out to steady Ian. "Ian, Ian, calm down. It's okay. Start at the beginning. You can tell me <em>anything, </em>whatever it is. I can handle it. We can figure it out together." He had said, his hands holding one of Ian's.</p><p>Despite the absolute fear taking over him, Ian found Barley's eyes and felt some sort of calm take over him. One look at the familiar hazel eyes and Ian could see everything his brother was feeling. He saw the concern, the love, the genuine want to fix whatever was going on. He took a deep breath. He could tell Barley. He wouldn't judge him for this; they could figure it out together.</p><p>"Alright." Ian breathed, sitting down next to him and holding his head in his hands.</p><p>He felt Barley's big hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "It's alright, Ian. Just take your time."</p><p>He took a few more grounding breaths before beginning to speak. "When you're around now... I justfeel weird. I don't know why, but I miss you more than anything when you're gone, it's like a piece of me is missing. I go to look for you and you're not there and it's like a punch to the gut every time. Then I think of the next time you'll be in town and I get really excited and start counting the days. My mood instantly gets better whenever I see your name flash on my phone screen. My heart beats so fast I almost feel sick when I see you for the first time in two weeks," Barley's hand stopped rubbing at his back, but Ian kept going. "Every time you hug me, or pull me into your side or play with my hair, I get this weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach. And I can't seem to pull myself away from you! It's like I always want to be around you. I almost want to get in the car and follow you back to school because I can't take not seeing you all the time. It <em>sucks </em>and I don't know what's happening but I'm scared because all of---"</p><p>"Ian. Ian, look at me." Barley had started to say.</p><p>The thin elf was scared to do so, but he did. The expression on Barley's face could only be described as understanding and relieved. But why?</p><p>"I think... I think you're in love, Ian." Barley said solidly, and then his voice dropped into a volume that was so quiet, one might not believe it was him speaking as he reached for Ian's hand. "I feel it too."</p><p>Ian felt like he might cry. "R-Really?"</p><p>Barley nodded, and Ian was horrified to see his own tears reflected in Barley's eyes. "For... a while, I've been feeling like that. I don't exactly know when it started but dealing with it was <em>agony </em>for the longest time. I didn't know what to do about it because it wouldn't go away, it just got stronger. All I could do was hide it and not act on it because I knew... I <em>thought </em>there was no way you could feel the same."</p><p>Ian squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Yeah... that's why I've been so scared, on top of obvious reasons... I didn't want you to find out and then walk away from me."</p><p>"Ian, you're my younger brother. Nothing could make me walk away from you." Barley said genuinely. The words made Ian's heart feel like it was going to burst.</p><p>There was silence for a moment. "Do you think we could do it? I mean... being together. Sneaking around, hiding so nobody else finds out.... Until we could go somewhere where nobody knows us."</p><p>He hears Barley take a deep breath in. "Honestly, I've tried not to let myself entertain the thought, but... yeah. I honestly think we'd have a chance."</p><p>The younger felt his heart jolt. "Really? Do you... do you want to try?" He asks, meeting the older's eyes.</p><p>Slowly, Barley smiled. "Yeah... I know it's dangerous. But I want to try, now that I'm given the chance. Do you?"</p><p>Ian nodded. "Yes. I do."</p><p>Barley's smile lit up even more. "Can... Can I kiss you?" He asked, sounding so uncharacteristically shy.</p><p>Ian nearly rolled his eyes. This man. Instead of answering with words, Ian had just lunged forward and tackled the larger elf's lips with his own.</p><p>They had spent the rest of that afternoon lying in the back of Barley's van, cuddling, kissing and sharing feelings.</p><p>That was a couple of weekends ago, and now the boys were working on their relationship outside of the brotherly-zone. They were doing a pretty good job at keeping it on the down-low; only really sharing affection that could be viewed as romantic when they were alone in the back of Barley's van or when nobody was at home but them. It was enough for them.</p><p>So that's how Ian wound up here at almost midnight on a Thursday night, a photo album in front of him, flipping through the pages and <em>missing </em>Barley. His Barley. Why couldn't summer just get here already so Barely could be here every day? His hands itched for the phone, but Ian kept telling himself, "Don't call him, you talked to him earlier. You can't be to clingy, he's busy."</p><p>But then he felt himself starting to cry and he was reaching for the phone because he couldn't fight it anymore. He quickly found Barley's contact and clicked the call button, pulling the phone to his ear.</p><p>Only two rings and the call was picked up. "Hey, Ian. Is everything okay?" Barley asked, knowing Ian was usually in bed by now.</p><p>"Hm. Yeah, sorry I'm calling so late. I'm just... I'm just missing you, I guess." Ian responded, his voice going quiet.</p><p>"Ian, baby... are you crying?" Barley asked, his voice going into that gentle tone that Ian had grown fond of.</p><p>Ian sniffled. "Huh. I guess I am. Sorry. I just... I'm flipping through that old photo of when we were really little and I just started missing you a lot. I wanted to hear your voice."</p><p>They stayed on the phone for a little while, just talking back and forth, Barley doing his best to comfort him through the phone.</p><p>Ian snickered a little as a thought came to mind. "You know that song, Kiss Me Thru The Phone? If only that was actually possible."</p><p>That made Barley crack up <em>and </em>start to sing it to Ian. "Baby, you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy, and that's the issue."</p><p>Ian began to laugh too. "Boy you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you but I cannot right now so kiss me through the phone. Kiss me through the phone~I'll see you later on...."</p><p>Barley finished the chorus breathily laughing. "Kiss me through the phone, kiss me through the phone, I'll see you when I get home."</p><p>There was silence for a moment before they both start cracking up again. Ian really missed him.</p><p>After they calmed down, Ian spoke again. "Alright, it's getting late. We both have school tomorrow, so I'll let you go. Sorry again for calling so late. I just missed you a lot and you always make me feel better."</p><p>Barley responded right away. "You don't have to apologize Ian. Anytime you need me you can call me. I want to be here for you."</p><p>Ian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks, Barley. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Sleep well, Ian." He said back before they both reluctantly hung up the phone.</p><p>Ian stared at the phone in his hands for a moment, the light feeling beginning to dissipate, the rock-in-stomach feeling taking it's place. His eyes flashed to the clock; it being a few minutes passed midnight now. Sighing, he pushed himself off his stool and closed the photo album, putting it back in it's place in the living room book shelf. He was going to have a rough morning.</p><p>Ian did manage to fall asleep eventually, but it was a fitful slumber. It was rather light and he kept waking up; hence why he could hear the front door open. His eyes shot open, glancing to see the clock reading 2:37 in the morning. Was somebody really breaking into his house right now?</p><p>He forced himself to get out of bed as quietly as possible, quickly grabbing his staff to use for self defense if needs be. Slowly, he crept to his door, trying to make as little sound as he could. He reached his closed door and cautiously turned the handle, opening it in a quick motion. The wizard nearly jumped out of his skin as he was met with a figure right in front of him.</p><p>He raised his staff in hostility before coming to a fast realization that whoever was in front of him was achingly familiar. He took a look at the person's face and with his eyes adjusting to the light, he could make him out. It was Barley.</p><p>"Barley!" He whispered harshly, casting his staff away and grabbing Barley by the wrists, pulling him inside and swiftly shutting the door behind them. Then with no hesitation, he threw himself at his brother. "What are you doing here!? It's 2 a.m. on a Thursday.... well, Friday. We have school."</p><p>He felt the larger elf place his arms around his waist, just above his hips; where Barley liked to hold him the most. Barley's lips found Ian's ear and he rumbled: "Well, you know... Can't have my baby crying because he's missing me."</p><p>The sound sent a chill down Ian's spine, and he held onto Barley tighter. The older rubbed at the younger's back for a moment before pulling away slightly so he could take Ian's face into his hands and pull him in for a kiss. Ian instantly relaxed into it, his body filling up with that fuzzy, calm, and happy feeling that he'd never get enough of.</p><p>In the back of his mind, he knew how dangerous all of this was. If anyone were to find out... well. That would be bad... but he found he didn't care all that much. This couldn't be wrong. Not when it made both of them so happy.</p><p>After they broke apart, Ian blinked in confusion. "Wait, Barley seriously though what are you doing here? You have class tomorrow and so do I."</p><p>Barley nodded. "I know, I can only stay for a couple of hours but I just... I'm missing you too. I needed to see you and sadly, I can't kiss you through the phone."</p><p>The younger elf had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, This was his Barley, the one who could always make him laugh. "I guess we'll just have to make up for it now." He said lowly, latching onto Barley's mouth for a second time. His older brother hummed in surprise, or agreement. Could have been both.</p><p>Eventually they wound up in Ian's bed, neither quite in the mood for truly acting up. Instead, all they did was cuddle. Ian was curled into the soft spot of Barley's chest and stomach, Barley having his arm wrapped around the smaller elf in a spoon kind of hold. They just shared sleepy kisses and whispered to one another until both succumbed to the heavy weight of sleep.</p><p>An unfamiliar alarm sound cut through Ian's peaceful sleep before it was quickly shut off; and instead of a harsh alarm tone, Ian was woken up by kisses being pressed into his shoulders. He immediately smiled despite how tired he felt. Barley was here.</p><p>"Ian, baby, wake up." Barley's sleep muddled voice sounded in his ears, causing Ian to force his eyes open.</p><p>He was greeted with the vision of a sleep-disheveled Barley looking blearily at him. Barley's hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes, but he was still the best thing Ian had ever laid his eyes on. Besides, Ian couldn't have been much better.</p><p>Ian smiled at him. "Morning." He said, hearing his own voice croak before looking at the clock. 6:02 AM. The sun was just beginning to rise; he still had an hour before he had to get up for school. "You gotta get on the road?" He asks.</p><p>Sighing and trying to locate his shirt, Barley nodded. "Yeah. I have class at ten and I need to have time to get to my dorm and shower and change and all that. But... I'll be home tonight, okay?"</p><p>Ian shook his head. "No, Barley you don't have to do that. You weren't even supposed to come home until next weekend and you showed up on a school night just because I was being a baby." </p><p>Barley rolled his eyes fondly, moving in to kiss Ian on the cheek. "Nonsense. You think not seeing you is anymore fun for me? Trust me, it's not. I've been looking after you since I was three, I'm kinda freaking out not being able too. You needed me last night so I came, and now I need to see you this weekend. I'll be home tonight. I'll come up with something to tell mom." He told Ian soothingly, now having adorned a shirt. The larger elf glanced at the clock and winced. "Shit. I really gotta get moving, especially before Colt wakes up for work. I love you." He said in a hurry, leaning down to deliver one more kiss to Ian's lips before moving away. Then in a sing-song voice he said, "I'll see you when I get home~"</p><p> </p><p>Ian chuckled as he watched Barley leave the room. He probably was never going to drop the Kiss Me Thru The Phone thing. As he laid back down to try to get as much of that extra hour of sleep as he could, Ian felt fuzzy happy butterflies in his stomach. He'd see Barley tonight.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would say I'm going to Hell for this but being honest, I was condemned to Hell a long time ago. Oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>